This invention relates to building construction and to the art of casting and machine finishing, on the job site, thick non-composite insulated panels of reinforced concrete in a horizontal mold and then rotating the cast panels into a vertical position for curing and storage. The invention further relates to the manufacture of such panels having a decorative outside surfacing, such as a corrugated surface.
Insulated and reinforced panels of this type have been made in a factory setting in stationary molds. It has not been possible to make such panels on the job site. Factory made panels, after being poured and cured in a horizontal mold, are stripped from the mold and then are trucked from the factory production site to the job site.
A method of making thick panels on the job site, though not for making non-composite insulated panels, is on-site tip-up construction. In this method concrete panels are cast on a concrete floor, using the floor as the bottom of the mold and using a framework of four sides as the sides of the mold. When the cast panels produced by this method are cured, they are rotated into a vertical position by means of a crane.